Was she glad that she turned on the light?
by FoulkseyDarkRose
Summary: Caroline wakes up to someone in her room and after several uncoincidential revelations has a night she did not plan. At all. Klatholine dripple and drabble. (Basically just me messing around.)


"I'd stay away from him if I were you," The voice came from the foot of her bed. Caroline sat up faster than she'd moved for a long time and reached to turn on the light. Once the yellow tint made the room more visible, she relaxed at the sight of her old friend.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" she asked in an ugly croaky way. If you would think being a vampire meant you were perfect all the time; you would be wrong. The vampire was lounged just to the left of Caroline's feet, a suggestive smirk on her face.

"Wrong. I am not my dull doppleganger so there's no need to return to your beauty sleep," Caroline tried to speak but Katherine held a dainty hand up, "Do be quiet for I just have one thing to say so I can get out of this damn compulsion. So listen up."

Caroline frowned but remained silent. She knew better than to anger Katherine Pierce, they didn't have the best relationship. That was probably due to the fact that Katherine had killed her which resulted in an introduction into the glamour frozen blood-sucking life she now knew as reality. Only the endless possibilities and strength did she secretly like. Caroline cautiously nodded to show that she was listening.

"Klaus is dangerous. And now he's sticking around Mystic Falls it can't be good news. I understand love and sex are important but you must be careful, sweetheart,"said the ancient vampire in a deadpanned monotone. She uncharacteristically fidgeted from the unfamiliar words. She proceeded tl opened and closed her mouth no doubt to add some slutty remark but then pouted when no words came out and began to stroke Caroline's velvet blanket.

"But I haven't done anything! Who's compelled you Katherine?" Caroline asked waving her hands, agitated. Ever since Tyler left she needed... Male company. Klaus was the bad guy, yes, but he was also very easy to fantasize about.

"K- OWW! What in hell?!" Katherine shrieked, clutching her neck as though her throat was on fire.

"Klaus? Klaus did this to you and compelled you not to tell me. Why?" Caroline asked, ignoring the fact that her most hated enemy was on theoretical flames. Lost in her thoughts, absently watching Katherine's teeth grit and her body tense, she almost believed it was in her head.

"Because a little birdy told me you like dogs with a dangerous bite, sweetheart."

Both girls span around and jumped off the bed at the sound of his silk voice. The last sound that many had heard before their untimely death. It sent chills down Care's spine for several very different reasons. She glanced at Katherine out her peripheral vision. The woman looked uncomfortable, too, and was glaring at Klaus with mixed fear and admiration.

"Of course you would come to collect your new conquest. Was there a thrill from sending an old flame, especially since a face such as mine is hard to deny, to light a new one?" Katherine asked, swinging her body from side to side. Caroline would think it was her being sexy for Klaus' entertainment but now she looked carefully at her - any excuse to not look at Klaus - she could she fear in her eyes. If _Katherine_ was scared then... Caroline took a step towards the intruder.

"Klaus, get out my house. Just leave me and Katherine alone. You're perfect, charming and everything but you can go around sending boyfriend's away and ripping people from their free will!"

There was a moment of silence, where you could have heard a blood drop fall and hit the carpet with ease, before Klaus broke out into an adorable smile that did not fit his murderous reputation.

"Now, now, love. That's no way to treat your guests. How about we have a drink? That is our thing, isn't it?" His eyes twinkled and diluted. Caroline felt herself letting go. Loosing herself in this abyss-deep irises.

"Why am I here, Klaus? To torture me with dysfunctional hybrid romance?" Katherine asked, back on her defensive sarky self. Klaus moved closer to her, forgetting the blonde vampire for the moment, before whispering into Katherine's ear. He wasn't compelling her anymore, but he sure as hell was making her interested in something.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes as they both turned to look at her with amused faces.

"What's going on?" Caroline broke into a shaky smile, watching the predators closely as they edged towards her.

"We're going to.. have fun. A night of endless fun." Katherine said with a look at Klaus. Something like an inside joke passed between them.

"And, love, we want to educate you. If you are to become mine you will have to have the training on how to handle the wolf within me. Katerina here has past experience of this... gift." Klaus added in a hushed tone.

"Educate me? In what? I just wanted a nice night alone to wallow in missing my boyfriend - who by the way is a wolf, too, as if you hadn't noticed. And Klaus? I am not yours. Get out." Caroline backed up and hit the wall behind her. There was no escape, not from vampires as old as these.

"Don't you want a little fun, Caroline?" Katherine asked, before sitting on the bed. "As much as I hate the guy, I can claim that Klaus - aside from myself - is the best."

"Probably from a billion years of practise." said Caroline with the venom iZn her unleashing. What were they going to do to her?

"Come one, sweetheart, don't make a scene. You're lying to yourself if you don't admit you are curious,"said Klaus, smiling ridiculously sweetly. "This is all for you."

Caroline felt her resilience falter. What harm could come from one night of fun? A thousand years of experiences could get boring. She may as well enjoy it...

"Okay, fine." The words slipped from her mouth before her better judgement caught up with her.


End file.
